Marvel, His Name Was Marvel
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: I killed a boy whose name I don't even know -Marvel, his name was Marvel. Somewhere his family is weeping for him -They were a family of six, then five, & now four. His friends call for my blood -He didn't have that many friends...set in THG & briefly CF


**Ever since I read Katniss's reflection on Marvel's death in the Hunger Games he became more than just a dead tribute. I started thinking about who he was and why he wanted to be in the Hunger Games (or didn't as they case may have been). He became a character who I thought about almost as much as the main characters, even though I didn't know his name until Catching Fire. So I wrote this fic (my first Hunger Games one) about him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The italicised lines are taken directly out of Suzanne Collins' books 'The Hunger Games' and 'Catching Fire' and do not belong to me.**

_

* * *

_

_I killed a boy whose name I don't even know._

Marvel, his name was Marvel.

He was a tall boy of 18 with deep blue eyes and white blond hair. Living in District 1, his family had always had enough to eat (in fact, his father owned a factory that made televisions for the Capitol so they were very well off by District standards) and ever since he was around 10 he had been training for the Hunger Games.

His elder brother had died in the 71st Hunger Games and for Marvel, the 74th Hunger Games was his last chance to avenge his brother's death by winning the Games_, for Theo_. He'd been training as hard as he could for the last three years and finally, _finally_ he was convinced he was ready to win them.

He had planned to volunteer, take the place of whatever second-rate tribute was chosen, because he was _meant_ to win these games. He had to do it, he'd thought of nothing else since Theo died and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. However, it seemed that the odds were ever in his favour because when the boy tribute from District 1 was called the name read out was "Marvel Watson." Marvel had walked proudly up on stage, shook hands with Glimmer (who he knew by sight from school, she was in the year below him) and revelled in the audience's applause. He was going to be a hero; he was going to make it back a victor.

While in the Capitol he trained hard. He knew, although he had been training almost half his life for this, that he wasn't the strongest or fittest person there. There was the monstrous boy from District 11 (Thresh, he thought he was called) and, of course, Cato, who Marvel had met on the first day of training. They'd formed an alliance, of course, as all people from District 1, 2 and 4 did in the early stages of the game. Marvel had watched the games his whole life, he knew the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' and how well that applied to the games. He'd stay as close as he could to Cato (figuratively, of course, he wasn't stupid enough to get in the way of those fists, especially when said fists held a knife or spear) while the other competitors were still alive. When they were down to the final six, that's when he would kill him. Marvel had it all worked out, he was going to win.

Once the games began, things worked just the way he had planned them (which should have been the first sign that something was going to go wrong). He'd stayed close with Cato and Clove, Glimmer and the girl tribute from District 4 too, of course. He didn't even object to recruiting Lover Boy because it was it was Cato's idea and Cato was his biggest competitor. It didn't hurt, either, that Lover Boy could lead them straight to Little Miss Eleven.

Killing the other competitors was easy; he'd trained for this his whole life. It was true that Cato, Clove and Glimmer did most of the killing and that was fine with him, better to see what their strengths were than to reveal his own. His suspected that Francesca, the girl from District 4, was thinking along the same lines as he was. After all, they'd all seen Joanna Mason win the Hunger Games, the two of them knew, at least, the advantages of not showing off. They were strong, powerful and eager to play these games, but were wise enough to know when to strike and when to step back.

It was a relief, rather than a tragedy, when _she_ killed Glimmer and Francesca; two less mouths to feed and two less competitors in the games. Then they recruited the boy from District 3 (Marvel didn't even bother learning his name) to set up the mines so that their food would be safe. Yes, it was safe to say that Marvel was feeling pretty confident now. There were only ten left (Cato, Clove, District 3, District 5, District 10, Thresh, the girl from District 11, Lover Boy, Little Miss Eleven and himself) and he was sure he could do this. He knew 10 had some sort of problem, 3 was at their mercy, and from what Cato had said, Lover Boy was practically dead. Neither District 5 nor the girl from 11 would be a problem; they were tiny and had both fled the Cornucopia before they could get their hands on any decent weapons. The only ones that he thought could be a problem were Cato and Clove (for obvious reasons), Thresh and _her_. And, he felt confident that he could do it. He'd come this far hadn't he? He'd do it, do it for Theo.

They killed District 10 in the morning, and he was feeling even more arrogant than he had the day before (he even put a bag of dried fruit in his bag in case he got hungry while they were hunting someone because he knew there was loads of food back at camp, of course they weren't going to run out). Once they'd gotten back to their camp after they'd searched for the person who set off the fires, he was the only one who saw an upside (albeit a bleak one) to the devastation of their resources: Cato had gone out of control. Others might see this as a bad thing, but Marvel knew it boded well for him. An angry rampage would mean he would kill as many in his path (proven by the death of District 3); he wouldn't stop until he exhausted himself. Marvel would offer to take watch and he'd kill both Clove and Cato in their sleep. It would be easy. He had his fruit to last him a little while and had briefly gone to the edible plant station during training. He could do this. He was going to win.

So when he captures the girl from District 11 in his net, he's feeling pretty confident. So confident, in fact, he lets her scream. From her screaming, she's clearly hoping to get some attention, probably from an alliance (he doesn't find it hard to work out that it'll be District 5, both are small and sneaky, they'd work well together). Hopefully, that'll bring District 5 to the scene. Two birds with one stone, it was going to be a good day. It couldn't be easier, he thinks. That's why he panics when she yells "Katniss! Katniss!"

Girl on fire, Little Miss Eleven, District 12, Glimmer and Francesca's killer, Katniss Everdeen. It'd be better to get out of here fast than wait for her to show up. He might have the confidence to kill her one to one at some point, but he knows that while Cato and Clove are still around, he'd rather they did it than him (they _still_ don't know how she got that eleven and he'd rather not find out on his own).

"Rue!" Her voice makes his poise his spear. "Rue! I'm coming!"

He plunges the spear into District 11's (Rue, he now knows her name) body and he doesn't have to time take it out and face Little Miss Eleven because that's when the arrow lodges in his neck. Instinctively he wrenches it out, but he knows it's no use. He's been training for these games since he was 10 years old; he knows what an arrow to the neck means: death.

_Somewhere his family is weeping for him. _

They went from a family of six, to five and now to four.

In a rather large, modern house in District 1, this family gathers by a large TV screen and sits on a plush, cream couch. Being the Capitol's lapdogs is an advantage; the Watson family has as much money as some people in the Capitol. Four white blond heads stare the screen, three with small hazel eyes, and the father with the large, deep blue ones he passed onto his only sons.

The family watches as Marvel stands over the girl's body, a spear with him. He'll make it out this, he _has_ to. They can't lose another son, another brother. The two Watson sisters watch with wide eyes, at 10 and 12 respectively they just want Marvel to kill the girl and get out of there before any harm can come to him (they've already lost one brother to this repulsive game, they can't stand the thought of loosing another). The mother watches with fierce pride and hopes that Marvel kills the girl particularly viciously (she looks just like the girl who killed Theo, you can't really blame her). The father has one hand in his wife's and another around a glass of wine. He was squeezing so hard, it might break. Proud he may be but he just wanted his son to be home.

The sound of the girl's voice rings out around their living room "Katniss! Katniss!"

The quiet in the room has turned to absolute silence; this one name makes everyone tenser. The mother grips her husband's hand tighter, both girls have their arms clinging to their parents, the father's wine glasses shatters, breaking the silence and spilling red liquid all over them, _blood red_.

"Rue!" Another voice is shouting and they see a shot of the Girl on Fire running through the forest. "Rue! I'm coming!"

No one in the Watson family makes a sound as Marvel drives the spear into the young girl's body, but when the arrow hits his neck the young girls let out terrified shrieks and bury their faces in their parents' chests, great sobs coming from the two. The father's eyes spill over with vast amounts of liquid but he doesn't utter a sound, gently stroking the blonde head of the girl who sobs in his chest. The mother pulls her youngest daughter tighter in her arms and sobs with them.

All four don't notice anything that's happening on the screen anymore, they don't pay any attention. It doesn't matter anymore. They weep until they can't anymore, great noisy sobs and rivers of tears flow from three sets of hazel eyes and one set of deep blue eyes, the only pair their family has left. Because he's gone, he's left them, he's never coming back. Marvel Watson is dead and there's nothing they can do about it. Nothing to do but weep.

_His friends call for my blood._

He didn't have that many friends.

Sure, he had a few of them, his best friend Metallic for instance, but he didn't have that many. After Theo died he put his whole effort into training for the games. He didn't spend much time with the others from his District because that wasn't his primary concern. He needed to get into the Games and win them for his brother. It was for that reason that Metallic was his best friend.

When Metallic was only 7 his cousin had been a tribute in the Games, he'd been killed by a boy from District 5 and Metallic had grown up hating the Games and everything they stood for. He knew why Marvel was doing what he was and didn't resent him for it. Metallic trained alongside him, saying that he didn't want to be a part of the Games but if his name was pulled out, well he better be prepared. Marvel told him not to worry; he'd volunteer for Metallic in a heartbeat. He wasn't going to let the games take _another_ person (one who understood what he was going through) away from him.

Metallic sat on the couch in his living room with his older sister, mother and father, his eyes never wavering from the action in front of him. Metallic was smart, he picked up on things very quickly. He knew from the moment Rue called out Katniss's name that it was no use for Marvel.

Nevertheless, when Katniss's arrow pierced Marvel in the neck, Metallic couldn't help but scream bloody murder. Katniss Everdeen was now enemy number one. If Cato, Clove, the girl from District 5 or Thresh didn't get to Katniss, then he certainly would and it wouldn't be pretty when he did.

Marvel would have made it home if it wasn't for her. Metallic wasn't going to rest until it was _her _blood that was spilt everywhere. He'd find her and lodge an arrow in her neck,for Marvel.

_Maybe he had a girlfriend who really believed he would come back..._

Satin. That was her name.

She wasn't his girlfriend, not yet. With luscious blonde curls tumbling down her back, rosy lips and sparking grey eyes, she was one of the more beautiful girls that Marvel knew. He'd liked her for as long as he could remember (Lover Boy wasn't the only one who had a girl he loved), and she had liked him too. Only, he hadn't known that when he left District 1, he'd _never_ know that because he wasn't coming back.

They'd met at school when they were young and had been on friendly terms ever since. She never got the chance to tell him that she liked him; she was going to tell him when he got back. He was so _sure_ he was going win that she hadn't worried. She'd seen him in the allotted goodbyes, of course she had, but she hadn't said anything particularly special or gave him any indication that she liked him as more than a friend. Satin had just hugged him, wished him good luck and told him she'd see him when he came back. He was going to win, she really believed he would.

And so when the arrow hits its target of Marvel's neck she's in a state of shock because he couldn't be _dead_, that arrow _couldn't_ have gone through him because he was _going_ to make it home. The boom of the cannon from the television makes her jump and then burst into tears. It's proof that he's never, not _ever_ coming back to District 1. He'll _never_, not ever know how she feels about him. She cries and cries for the boy who never knew how she felt because she'd never see him again.

She really believed he'd come back.

_I personally killed the girl, Glimmer, and the boy from District 1. As I try to avoid looking at his family, I learn that his name was Marvel. How did I never know that?_

He had a girl who really believed he would come back, his best friend called for her blood and in District 1 his family wept for him.

She killed a boy whose name she didn't even know.

Marvel, his name was Marvel.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate a review. Thanks.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses **

**xoxo**


End file.
